


The Penthouse Invitation

by smoothpeachbutt



Series: Everyday With You - Dimileth NSFW One-Shots [3]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Modern Era, New Year's Eve, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Riding, Rough Sex, Vaginal Sex, Window Sex, blowjob, lots of fluff and lots of smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:08:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28465824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smoothpeachbutt/pseuds/smoothpeachbutt
Summary: On New Year's Eve, a misunderstanding between an overdressed Byleth and an anxious Dimitri soon sparks into a (steamy) night they would never forget.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd & My Unit | Byleth, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth
Series: Everyday With You - Dimileth NSFW One-Shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2013946
Comments: 5
Kudos: 86





	The Penthouse Invitation

**Author's Note:**

> Originally wanted to make this for #DimitriWeek2020 Day 4: Future, but welp.... we're all bad with deadlines aren't we?

Dimitri shivered as he checked his watch. The icy chill had already permeated through his thick, fur-lined hoodie, considering the almost half hour he’d been standing at the driveway. They were experiencing a terrible winter this year, and despite loving the cold himself, Dimitri had to raise the hood of his jacket over his head to shield from the wind. He shivered again as he scanned the streets for the town’s signature blue cab, wondering how much longer Byleth would take to arrive. 

Did her taxi get lost? He hoped she was warm enough or her taxi had enough heating. He should have really just sent Dedue to pick her up...

After a particularly strong gust of wind, the sought-after cab had finally started pulling up to the driveway. When the car stopped right in front of him, the anxious Dimitri huffed a sigh of relief as he spotted a tuft of light green hair through the tinted windows. He straightened up and began to put on his best and most presentable smile.

A black, pointed heel stepped out upon the opening of the cab door, changing Dimitri’s smile to a questioning look. He trailed his eyesight from the shoe upwards and was met with long, black, velvet material, structured yet flared at the hem. A manicured hand then grasped the door, lifting the figure up and out of the cab’s low seating. Finally, Dimitri’s suspicions were confirmed when the woman in question had come into full view, the latter stopping in her tracks upon seeing her equally confused partner.

“Why aren’t you in a suit?”

“Why are you in a gown?”

Byleth blinked multiple times, stunned in place. “You said to meet you for a special dinner,” she replied with a tone of annoyance and embarrassment, the latter emotion likely for her being overdressed. She raised her silver, metallic minaudiere to her chest, shielding her sparkly formalwear from the seemingly comfortable and casual homewear of her boyfriend.

Dimitri scratched the back of his head, sharing in her embarrassment upon realizing he was only wearing socks and room slippers. “I did,” he tried to defend himself and understand the situation. “Though I do remember saying the venue would be a penthouse.”

Before the woman could retort, another strong gust of wind blew past the two, causing Byleth to hiss from the cold bite against her skin. Dimitri immediately removed his jacket and hung it across her shoulders, then ushered in his girlfriend to shield her from the cold. Her bare shoulders had started to shiver from their prolonged awkward greeting outside, and thus he wrapped an arm around her small frame for additional body heat as they walked through the building lobby and towards the elevators. 

“When you said we were meeting at a ‘penthouse’, I thought it was some shmancy hotel bar for your company’s ball or something. Today _is_ New Year’s Eve.” Byleth uttered as soon as the previous elevator occupants had exited, and they were next to alight. 

“And that’s why you came in a gown?” Dimitri mumbled, trying to stifle his chuckles in between words. Had the situation not been so awkward, Dimitri would have been gawking at her beautiful formalwear. Byleth was a stunner even with her highly annoyed pout. She wore a dark, velvet blue gown that was both a perfect contrast and compliment to her seafoam hair, neatly kept in an updo. Despite the high neck, it still showed a moderate amount of her glimmering, pale skin, specifically her cleavage through the wide opening that ran until under her ribs, and a delicious sneak peek to her thighs through a high slit on her right side. Dimitri snaked an arm around her small waist, unable to resist holding his supremely sexy girlfriend. “You look gorgeous in whatever you wear, Beloved. Perhaps I must be the one poorly dressed.”

Byleth grunted at his attempt of a jest. “That’s not funny...” She wiggled gently away from his arm and withdrew into the confines of his large jacket, wishing it were a cloak of invisibility instead.

Dimitri chuckled at her adorable gesture. “Don’t hide your beauty, my love. Nevertheless, I’m sorry for the misunderstanding.” He kissed her forehead to ask for forgiveness, although Byleth was a little bit testier than usual. 

“Was the dinner my misunderstanding too?” she continued to pout.

The elevator bell chimed upon reaching the 55th floor, the topmost level, and Dimitri intertwined their hands as the door opened into the hallway. “Of course not, Beloved. Come, I do have to make up for the meal I helped burn the other day.”

He led the way to the end of the short hall, a solitary white door with no door mat that made Byleth initially wary for the lack of homeworthiness. And yet it gave off an aura of a great big magical portal that would transport her to another world, notwithstanding her boyfriend’s wide grin and excitable blue eye as adding to the surprise.

True enough, when Dimitri opened the door with his key, Byleth was greeted with a truly magical and beautiful living space, emanating a most inviting atmosphere that filled her with warmth, a much-needed respite from the leftover cold weather. Warmth came from multiple sources— a big stone fireplace in the center of the room, roasting actual chopped wood in its hearth. The warm glow of candles situated romantically all over the expanse of the white- and blue-trimmed living room, providing illumination all the way up to the high ceilings of the penthouse. And finally, Dimitri, Byleth’s ultimate source of warmth and love, standing in the middle of the room with outstretched arms, gesturing her to come closer and take part in this cozy haven in the skies.

“Welcome, Byleth. Do you like it?”

Byleth was awestruck with the beautiful living space, eyes wide and mouth ajar as she slowly stepped over to take her lover’s hand. She spotted a great big dining table behind him, already prepared with a whole feast. “Dima, did you cook tonight?”

Dimitri blushed as he unveiled the dinner spread behind him. “Y-yes... I wanted to make up for what you did for me the other day, so I tried my hand at making the same dishes you cooked then.”

“Oh my gosh Dima, these look so amazing! Even better than I expected mine to turn out.”

“Thank you, Beloved. I just hope they taste as good. I tried my best to follow the recipes to a T...”

Byleth turned to her still-blushing lover with glassy eyes, imagining how hard it must have been for Dimitri to prepare food he couldn’t have possibly tasted. She kissed him lightly on the lips and caressed his cheek. “You are such a beautiful soul, Dima. You know I would’ve been happy with just pizza or ramen.”

Dimitri chuckled and kissed her back. He led her to one side of the table and pulled the chair away for her, letting her sit first. The gentleman then reached for the steak knives and started slicing a humungous prime rib, which revealed to have a perfect medium degree of doneness. He served her a hefty slice before sitting himself down.

Byleth’s eyes glimmered in excitement at her plate, and she proceeded to slice a piece to taste. Dimitri watched her tensely from across the table, biting his lip in worry of her reaction. To his relief she hadn’t spit the meat out yet. Instead, Byleth hummed audibly in delight, continuing her satisfactory response as she took bite after bite. Dimitri simply adored watching her stuff herself with much gusto, moving from the steak to the fish to the soup and back again. She had always been a voracious and unapologetic eater, one of the first traits that truly mesmerized and drew him to her. The woman looked up at Dimitri, noting how he was just watching. She then lifted a forked piece of steak to his mouth, encouraging him to eat. Initially surprised, Dimitri bit willingly and mocked a gesture as if ascending to the heavens from the divine taste, earning a little giggle from his girlfriend. 

An hour later after their meal, the couple were unwinding at the sunken living room fronting the fireplace. Byleth had already shimmied out of her painful heels, and together they curled up on the soft depths of the white leather sofa, chatting, laughing and drinking bottles of wine dry.

Byleth gulped down the last drop of her vintage and tipped the glass upside down. “Ta-da!”

“We finished two already?” Dimitri chuckled as he glanced at the duo of empty bottles on the coffee table. Byleth set her glass down and lunged toward her boyfriend for an embrace, landing her head on his chest. To reciprocate, Dimitri wrapped his arms around her and started stroking her hair. “Are you alright, Beloved? Do you want to rest?”

With her eyes closed, Byleth only hummed listlessly and hugged him tighter. The warmth from both the fireplace and her cozy station against his body was all the comfort she needed. 

“Dima…tonight was so fun… just us two… in this amazing penthouse.” Byleth mumbled her words, admittedly feeling some weight of her inebriation. 

Dimitri continued to stroke her head gently. “And it will look even more amazing with you living in it, Beloved.”

“…What do you mean?” Byleth’s eyes opened from his confusing statement, and she started slowly shifting upwards to face him. 

“Beloved… Perhaps I haven’t been entirely truthful about this place,” Dimitri sighed, his lone blue eye gazing at her lovingly despite the tension in his tone. “You see… it is not mine.”

“Oh goddess, whose place are we in? Is this… Dedue’s??” Byleth gasped, now sitting up fully in confusion. 

Dimitri laughed calmly and straightened up as well, but moved off the couch to kneel in front of Byleth. He fished for something in his pocket and placed the item in Byleth’s palm—the whole gesture of which just left Byleth frozen in place above him. Dimitri smiled up at her blushing face with a mix of quiet confidence and adoration, then revealed the hard metal item he had placed in her hands.

“This is your place, Byleth. I bought it for you.”

Byleth blinked rapidly at the pair of house keys in her palm, already chained to a leather strap that had her last name engraved on it. She was in a similar state of bewilderment as when she first entered the apartment earlier tonight, eyes wide and mouth ajar in shock. 

“W-what….Dima what do you mean…? Y-you got this place for me??”

“I wanted to wait ‘til midnight but I guess this time’s as good as any. It is most definitely yours, my love. The title is in your name, if you’d like to verify.”

Byleth continued to blink her eyes back and forth from the keys to her lover’s smiling face. “I… don’t understand. Why did you buy me an apartment?”

“I just felt that… you deserve a place to call your own—a home in a safe neighborhood, closer to the school so you wouldn’t have to commute an hour everyday…”

“Not to mention a hundred times bigger than my studio.”

“Yes, a big and warm apartment, one that’s fit to hold your equally big and warm heart.” Dimitri smiled as he said his comforting words, then moved to caress her cheek. 

Byleth’s eyes resumed their glassy state as she placed her hand over his. “Dima… This… I-I… Thank you my love, but I can’t accept this… Forgive me; I didn’t expect to get a whole penthouse.”

“I want to give you a comfortable life, my Beloved. Please…I want you to be happy.”

Byleth bit her lips, partly to stop them from quivering in shock. She gazed at Dimitri’s searching face, the latter waiting anxiously for her acceptance or rejection. But how could she deny such a man who had turned her life around for the better? What had she deserved after eight long years living in a shit show, to finally have someone like Dimitri who gave all his love and wanted nothing in return?

“Then let’s live here together, Dima,” Byleth huffed with more confidence, placing the keys back in his hand and clasping hers closed on top of his. “If you want me to have a comfortable, happy life, then I want to have one with you by my side.”

It was Dimitri’s turn to stare back in surprise, albeit only briefly. His straight face evolved into a wide grin of gratitude, and he bent to kiss the back of her hand. “Alright my love, if that is what you wish. I’ll be with you at your every waking moment. Together, we will live happily.”

Both of their hearts soared in excitement and they immediately shared an ardent kiss to seal the deal. “I love you so much, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd.” Byleth whispered in the short moments she could catch air. 

“I am yours eternally, Byleth Eisner,” Dimitri replied with a brief, loving gaze at his woman before resuming their passionate exchange. Their kisses soon progressed to a more heated interlock of tongues, each hungrily devouring what they could of their lovers’ mouths. Byleth was feeling the intensity of the moment and soon ran her hands across his chest, feeling his incredibly chiseled body even through his knit top. She initiated the breakaway from his lips and instead traveled her kisses towards his ear, where she nipped lightly to elicit a moan from Dimitri. It was one of the strong man’s numerous weak spots, and Byleth was goaded further to exploit more. 

She moved her fingers to play with his nipple through the fabric of his shirt. Dimitri moaned again, and he slowly started to grind on top of her. This time Byleth maneuvered a switch in position, deftly twisting Dimitri’s body down to the couch while she hovered above him. However, this was brief, as Byleth slowly moved downwards to kneel in front of him, just as he did earlier with his penthouse invitation. Her hands traveled from his chest down to his belt buckle, which she undid tantalizingly slow while keeping her eyes locked on his. 

“Byleth… You don’t have to—”

Dimitri was cut off with his own gasp as Byleth finally zipped open his pants and felt his large package through the fabric of his briefs. Byleth chuckled with his reaction, then palmed his increasingly stiff erection, teasing him still with his underwear on. The blonde gripped the sides of the couch seat in both pleasure and frustration, which amused Byleth at how he was restraining to request for one of his favorite pastimes.

She decided to carry on then, much to his relief of a now extremely hard cock that she allowed to spring free from its confines. Byleth always loved seeing him and his full size from below, half of the time awestruck at his majestic length and girth. _Thank you goddess for this blessing_ , she would think, as if praying to an altar before performing a ritual.

Byleth caressed his cock with her thin, warm fingers, which Dimitri loved as much as her mouth. Her touch was soothing to the soul, but to his erection, it only made it bigger and throb in more need. She finally gave him what he wanted by pressing her lips to the crown. She licked the tip clean from the beads of pre-cum that had appeared then swirled all over the soft tip. Her boyfriend shivered, and she continued to slowly pump the base while she lowered her mouth further down his shaft, excruciatingly slow while keeping her gaze locked on him. 

With each moan of Dimitri, Byleth increased her pace. She bobbed her head up and down on his length, occasionally swirling her tongue around to taste all of him. One hand had travelled to his balls, cupping them and tugging lightly. Her mouth joined her explorative hands to suck on his equally huge balls, taking one after the other into her mouth. Dimitri was crying out his pleasure at this point, and he involuntarily held the back of her head to press her closer. “Byleth… your mouth is amazing… so hot…” Dimitri tugged on her hair stronger. “Please take all of me.” 

Byleth did as she was told and lowered her mouth on his throbbing, rock-hard cock once again. This time she took his whole length, eliciting a truly deep moan from her lover. She was proud of herself for having accommodated all seven inches of him, only gagging slightly whenever he hit the back of her throat. She had developed her deepthroating technique much to Dimitri’s pride and pleasure, and he showed his appreciation by thrusting into her mouth slowly. Both of his hands were on her head to steady her, and Byleth sat still for him to take control. He continued fucking into her mouth while she gripped his balls, and with a final tug she felt him tremble right before he gushed hot and heavy. Dimitri moaned her name as he released his seed, a full amount that started dripping out of Byleth’s mouth. 

The green-haired woman sucked Dimitri off with a final pop, and gulped down all his fluids with a satisfied mewl. The latter blushed from her highly erotic appearance, still keeping eye contact with him as she licked off the last few drops of cum around her lips. He pulled her up for a searing hot kiss, tasting himself on her as he explored her still-hungry mouth. Dimitri grew handsy, exploring the curves of her hips and round bottom as she straddled his lap. His hands moved upwards to her chest, first feeling the underside of her breasts before squirming his way through the large keyhole of her dress to touch actual skin. To his pleasant surprise, Dimitri felt a bare breast as he palmed her mound, and he broke away from their kiss for a quiet laugh. 

“No underwear, my love? No wonder you were chilly earlier.” He continued to play with her nipple, twirling it around in the same way that she teased him earlier. He watched for her reaction to every twist of her swollen, sensitive nub. Naturally, he got curious of the area down south, of which her velvet dress was grinding against his bare manhood. “What about down there? Did you not wear anything either?”

Byleth giggled both in sensitivity of her breasts and his inquisition. She lowered her head to lick his ear and whispered. “Why don’t you undress me and find out?”

It’s all that Dimitri needed to activate his more carnal desires. He stood up immediately, the woman yelping in surprise of being lifted off the couch. She crossed her arms and legs around his large frame while Dimitri carried her across the room, towards a short hallway and through large double doors. With her back turned and the dimming light of the fireplace in the distance, Byleth was unable to determine where he’d brought her to. And it didn’t help that Dimitri let down Byleth in a pitch-black room, giving Byleth the chills. 

“Dima, it’s so dark. Where are we?”

Dimitri shuffled somewhere to the side. She heard him flick a switch, and the room started humming a low but quiet sound, as if a motor had started to run. Byleth’s worries were lifted when light started pouring in from the center, expanding outwardly. Her eyes adjusted to the light and she recognized curtains being automatically drawn to the sides, revealing more and more of the room with the moonlight. 

Byleth gasped when the curtains had fully revealed the most amazing bedroom she had ever seen. A large, king-sized bed was in the center of the room, blue silk sheets glowing under the moonlight. White rose petals were strewn all over the carpeted floor, starting from where she was standing by the doorway until each bedside table that had held bouquets of white calla lilies, one of Byleth’s favorites. But what really took her breath away was the view: the room was surrounded by floor-to-ceiling windows that reflected the glimmering lights of the city down below, and it was a sight that Byleth had never seen in her twenty-five years of life. 

“It’s so beautiful, Dima…” she said breathlessly, still scanning the room in awe. 

“And it’s even more beautiful with you in it, Beloved.” Dimitri moved behind her to nuzzle her neck and resumed to explore her body with his large hands. He found her zipper by her collar and used his teeth to pull it all the way down to the small of her back. He stood again to turn Byleth around and slid the dress gently off her body. The velvet slithered down her chest, releasing her ample breasts, then flowed down her small waist and hips, finally revealing the bare, soft flesh of her core—a sight that confirmed his earlier guess of his girlfriend’s naughtiness.

“Dima… you’re staring…” she whispered, suddenly feeling a little embarrassed with Dimitri’s hot gaze. True enough, the blonde had almost salivated in awe of her glorious nakedness, but he had to shake out of his daze in order to progress. 

“Beloved, lie down for me,” he instructed, holding onto Byleth’s arms and gently lowering her on the large bed. Immediately Byleth felt like she could melt into the soft, silk sheets, which were cool to the touch on her naked body and stimulating her sensual desires. But what made her truly aroused was the sight of her boyfriend undressing above her, revealing his own god-like body. Despite the many times she had seen him naked, she was always speechless when he displayed himself like this, kneeling over her in a powerful stance, body heat and pheromones emanating want and need. She bit her lips hungrily with the desire to touch every part of his broad chest, chiseled abdomen and perfect v-cut pelvis that ended in his imposing, throbbing manhood. And yet his lust-filled gaze chained her down to the bed, rendering her powerless and awaiting execution like a lamb to be devoured by a lion. 

“Beloved, you are so beautiful…I want to taste you and every part of your body all night…” 

She could say the same for her own desires. 

Dimitri lowered himself closer to her level, his rock-hard cock pressing angrily against her inner thigh. He nuzzled her neck, particularly his favorite spot near her ear that he knew would send shivers down her spine, and her body reacted accordingly in anticipation. “But I’m afraid I cannot wait any longer… I _must_ have you. Right now.”

Byleth trembled at the sound of his aching voice; she would melt like butter whenever he pined for her this way, and he knew that it would make her yearn for him too. All she needed was to give her approval, and he would send her to another plane of ecstasy. Dimitri ground his maddeningly hard cock against her folds, lathering it up with the supreme amount of slick she produced. “Goddess Byleth, you’re already flowing… I don’t think neither of us can hold off any longer.”

It was true—Byleth was already on the verge of breaking, and she didn’t know herself why she was holding out. Perhaps it was the tease and the chase, wanting to see how far her lover could be edged. But when his tip made contact with her clit—Byleth’s non-secret Achilles’ Heel—, she gave in to the lust. 

“Wreck me, _my King_.”

Dimitri finally rammed into her with the use of his bedroom moniker, both of them crying out from the overwhelming heat of their connected cores. He groaned from the tightness of her cunt, whereas Byleth gasped with the extreme stretch of his masterful length, filling her to the brim. With just a second thrust, the couple climaxed in unison, but the blonde would only maintain his power and speed, spearing into her sex despite the ongoing release of his fluids. He attacked her mouth with his own, nipping and licking on her lips, jaw and neck to leave love marks. Strong, big hands alternated between her bouncing mounds and her thighs, gripping them tightly and leaving red handprints as he plunged in and out of her tight, wet sex. He could never get enough of Byleth, and tonight was no exception. He would demolish his pliant subject as she wished.

“Deeper, Dima. Please!!” Byleth cried, clawing at his back, trying to pull him in further. Dimitri wanted to comply, but he could only go so far in missionary. He tapped her waist and whispered to his lover. “Get on top of me, Beloved.”

He pulled out briefly to rearrange their position. Byleth swooped in for a passionate kiss then quickly lowered herself on his shaft all the way down to the hilt, gaining a deep, guttural moan from Dimitri. 

“Oh goddess, yes! You’re so deep!!” Byleth exclaimed breathlessly as she rode him. She wouldn’t stop moaning with every bounce up and down his lap, her cries mixing with the audible sounds of their fluids. Dimitri would leave some isolated upward thrusts, which elicited high-pitched moans from his lover. He pushed his hips more frequently, and Byleth, already losing strength in her thighs, decided to lean backwards and hold his legs, allowing him to take control. Dimitri was thus permitted to thrust as hard and fast as he could, and oh how he enjoyed seeing her in full view, legs spread and her swollen cunt enveloping his steel rod. She was dripping all over his pelvis, likely already having orgasmed as she threw her head back in nirvana. 

Amid the intensity, Byleth opened her eyes to gain her bearings. She wanted to lean on his wide chest, but her upright position gave her an unmistakable 360-degree view of the city skyline, glimmering underneath an equally shimmering, starry night sky. “Dima—It’s like I’m having sex in the skies!” she declared, in awe of her surroundings and the pleasure from her insatiable lover. 

Dimitri paused from a sudden idea. He lifted himself from the bed and picked Byleth up while still sheathed in her sex. He carried her over to one side of the room’s wall-high windows and let her down to stand, quickly pulling out and turning her body around. He briefly nuzzled her neck before pushing in his still-hard cock from behind. 

“Now does it feel even more like you’re having sex in the skies?” Dimitri whispered with a hot breath. 

Byleth yelped in surprise as his thrust slammed her against the window. She felt two immediate sensations—the cold from her huge breasts flattened against the glass, and searing heat from Dimitri’s throbbing, unstoppable cock, filling her again and again. But the unobstructed view of the whole of Remire was exceptional, truly making it seem like they were fucking amongst the clouds.

“D-dima…! We’ll be seen!!” she cried out, but more so from the intense pleasure of being taken from behind rather than the worries of being exposed.

Dimitri chuckled devilishly by her ear, then licked it for good measure. “Byleth, we’re at the penthouse of the highest tower in Remire. No one can see you… can see you get _wrecked_ by me.”

The blonde channeled his strength to lift both of Byleth’s legs, spreading her wide and in full view against the window. Byleth gasped loudly from the motion, still anxious of potential onlookers. She could see the faint reflection in the glass window of his cock plunging into her wide-open core, fully exposing her. But the glimmering lights were leagues down below, and upon realizing that they could fuck in full display with no one to see, she finally submitted to his control. 

“Baby…” Dimitri breathed his own private pet name. “You feel so good… you’re making me lose my mind.” 

Byleth was already lost at this point—unable to form any words except for his name. Dimitri would just get bigger and bigger, and her walls would only grow tighter despite being spread wide. Suddenly, a zinger, thirty or so meters away from them, zoomed past, flying upwards and ending in a minor blast. Another zinger from a farther distance shot upwards as well, and upon exploding illuminated the night sky in red and white. The annual fireworks display in Remire had started, signaling the countdown to the new year. More fireworks started shooting up into the sky, and Dimitri took the unique opportunity to time his thrusts with each explosion, adding even more impact to his pounding. 

Byleth cried out in unstoppable pleasure. With the colorful display in front and her lover’s timed thrusts from behind and below, it was only mere moments before she crumbled in ecstasy, her core shaking wildly as wave after wave of her fluids seeped out of her folds. Dimitri would not relent, the blonde chasing his own orgasm which was not far off, considering how tight Byleth clamped on his cock. The fireworks multiplied, signifying the few seconds of a countdown. Dimitri was about to break, but he steeled himself to be in sync with the number-shaped fireworks. 4, 3, 2, and 1 shot up into the air, and finally, the most-awaited eruption in Byleth’s trembling, dripping core exploded together with the largest golden shower in the sky, their screams of pleasure drowned out by the loud blasts of the grand firework finale.

It took them longer than a minute to calm down, let alone for Dimitri to finish pumping his full release. Their mixed liquids leaked like a waterfall out of Byleth when he pulled out, leaving a distinguishable puddle on the carpet under them. Dimitri noted how limp Byleth had become from their intense lovemaking, and instead carried her bridal-style back to the bed. He briefly left her side to fetch a small towel from a nearby dresser, then returned to his numb lover to wipe her sweat and clean her core gently. 

Dimitri pulled the covers over them and brought Byleth close to his chest, the latter instinctively curling up against his warm skin. Byleth melted in his arms, fatigued yet extremely satisfied, and placed a tiny peck on his chest to signify her gratitude. Dimitri returned the favor with a kiss on her head and whispered lovingly as he closed his lone eye for slumber. “Happy new year, Beloved. I love you.”

It was going to be a happy new year with Dimitri indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy new year everyone!!! Thank you for the love these past few months. Wouldn't have been able to get through the craziness of 2020 without the AO3 community, and of course... Dimileth uuuwuuuuu 
> 
> Wishing you all had a restful holiday break and here's to looking forward for a great 2021! :)  
> \------------------------------------------------------------------------  
> Kudos and comments greatly appreciated <3 See you over at my twitter @smoothpeachbutt too! :)


End file.
